Cosy Cooking
by VixenOfMeiraz
Summary: Takao's hungry and Midorima offered (well sort of anyway) to make some food for him. We all know how good Midorima's cooking skills are; which is to say - nothing short of terrible. MidoxTaka


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed my previous two oneshots. Here's a MidoTaka one I cooked up a couple of months back but forgot to post. I hope you enjoy this! Please favourite, follow and/or review! Thanks :)**

 _Pairing: MidorimaxTakao_

 _Genre: Romance, Humour, Slash_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Shin-channn-" Takao Kazunari sang, his body sprawled on the green-haired ace's couch.

It was summer vacation and it was a day off from basketball practice. And Takao was bored at hell. Shin-chan's house didn't have anything to do other than some medical books and some lame-ass romance movies, courtesy of said Shin-chan's sister.

Said ace looked up from the book he had been reading sighing, finger already reaching to reposition his glasses on the bridge of his nose, ready to hear whatever Takao had planned.

"What do you want, Takao?" Midorima Shinatarou's irritation was evident in his tone of voice as he addressed the grinning teen.

"I'm hungry, Shin-chan. Make something for me to eat," Takao cocked his head to the side, before adding, "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Takao."

"Please?"

"Takao! I said-"

Takao's stomach grumbles loudly.

"Fine, I'll go make something, but only because I don't want to keep hearing your stomach rumble the whole day. Not that I care or anything. It's just annoying…" Midorima stood up and headed towards the kitchen in his house.

Takao just smirked at his success. Shin-chan was such a tsundere…

 _15 minutes later…_

Tired of waiting for Midorima to be done with his cooking, Takao wandered into the kitchen, only to smell something burning. He immediately rushed over to the pot on the stove, where a weird mush seemed to be boiling or rather _burning._ Midorima was stirring the mush with a spoon.

"Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed, quickly taking the pot off the stove before the mixture inside it got stuck to the metal.

He then proceeded to dump the weird brown-ish mush into the trashcan. At the sight of Takao pouring his cooking into the trash, Midorima jumped up and hissed, "What are you doing, Takao?"

"Uh, saving your pot? I'm pretty sure your mom won't like it if she finds that stuff stuck to her pot…" Takao attempted to explain to the irate shooting guard.

Midorima pushed his glasses up yet again and crossed his arms, "And pray tell me, why would my pot need saving?"

"Because that thing you were cooking was _burning,_ Shin-chan. What were you cooking anyway?" Takao asked, peering at the remnants of Shin-chan's cooking sitting in the trash, trying to figure out what it had been.

Midorima coughed slightly before replying, "Instant noodles."

Takao couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Shin-chan! You managed to burn instant noodles? And I thought they were the easiest thing to cook! "

The green-haired boy huffed in both embarrassment and anger, turning away from the madly laughing point guard. A slight red tinge adorned his pale cheeks as he glared at the unattractive mush that used to be instant noodles.

Noticing that the taller teen seemed a little angry, Takao managed to control his laughter and walked towards Midorima. He rested his chin on the broad shoulders of the shooting prodigy and tilted his head to look into his emerald eyes, "Ne, Shin-chan. Are you angry?"

Midorima barely spared Takao a glance before hastily replying, "Of course not, what-"

A pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist while Takao nuzzled his face into the crook of Midorima's neck, mumbling something against the smooth skin.

"T-Takao! Wh-what are you doing?" Midorima exclaimed, the blush on his face steadily growing redder each second.

"Apologising of course, I appreciate the effort you put in to cook for me. But sadly it's not edible," Takao grinned cheekily at his partner, causing said partner to scowl slightly at the reminder of his failed cooking attempt.

"Hn," Midorima tried to regain his composure, "now get off me, Takao."

The shorter boy nipped at Midorima's skin, before replying, "But I like this position, Shin-chan. It's cosy."

The bespectacled teen growled lightly and turned around in Takao's embrace so that he could wrap his arms around his partner. Takao was slightly startled by Midorima's sudden movement, but soon recovered and gave him a slight smirk, readjusting his arms to around Midorima's neck, pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose.

"Cosy, huh?" Midorima's deep voice came out in a breathy whisper.

Takao leaned forward to peck the green-haired boy on the lips and whispered, "Yeah."

Midorima smiled and pulled Takao in for another kiss, their bodies molded against each other. With one leg hooked around Midorima's waist, Takao entwined one hand into soft emerald hair, lightly tugging at the silky strands.

All of a sudden, a strong smell permeated their noses, the smell of gasoline. Takao groaned and hurried to switch the gas off before they both died of gas intoxication. It seems he had forgotten to turn the gas off when he 'saved' the pot.

Midorima watched as Takao fumbled with the gas meter, mumbling to himself. He was such an idiot…

 _But he loved him anyway…_


End file.
